


The Life of a Public Servant

by drblackbarn



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drblackbarn/pseuds/drblackbarn
Summary: Chloe Decker is sent on assignment to a small village in Canada where a trouble-maker threatens not just her world, but Heaven, Hell, and everything in between. In this chapter, prior to meeting Lucifer, Chloe accidentally takes part in a deadly crime while getting ready for work.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Life of a Public Servant

Chloe Decker was your typical 37 year old woman. She recently separated from her husband, Dan, and juggled a career as an esteemed detective for the LAPD. To top it off, she had to raise her young daughter Trixie as safely protected from the horrors she saw on a daily basis. 

On this gorgeous Spring morning, Chloe found herself on assignment in Coboconk, a community nestled in the Kawartha Lakes in Ontario, Canada. Being the good detective she is, she did not question why her assignment brought her to another country where her usual authority didn’t apply. Still, she remained determined to find out more information about a local resident who was hoarding boats and cars. 

She dressed herself modestly for her so that she would blend in without arousing suspicion. Waking at 5AM, she underwent the simple process of self grooming: for 30 minutes, she plucked her eyebrows meticulously while listening to the morning news drown endlessly about bears attacking residents. She showered and washed herself with a suitcase full of products to make her skin silky smooth in the event that she ever met a hypersexual English man with an enormous head who turned out to be the devil three seasons later. Her hair was soaked in various oils and curled with a hot iron, plush lips coated with lip gloss. She dressed herself in a pair of tight-fitting jeans that hugged her curvaceous body, a gray t-shirt with a gigantic peace sign on the front, and a leather jacket to communicate that nobody should fuck with her. She finally put highlights in her hair, and by 2PM the next day, she was ready to begin work.

Chloe took a moment to check that she had all of her possessions. Her trusty gun was tucked in a hip holster. Chloe ran her fingertips over it, smiling and nodding in the mirror as she fondly remembered how the firearm saved her from many difficult situations with criminals. She also shot the lock out of her front door a few times when she left her keys in her car and didn’t want to retrieve them. Her wallet was next: It had nothing inside of it but her badge and a picture of Trixie, who was being scared by a clown at her sixth birthday party. Chloe wasn’t used to single-parenting, but she was grateful for the government-funded therapy for Trixie for the next 30 years. 

The keycard to her hotel room was next, followed by her cell phone, which rendered the key card completely worthless due to being demagnetized. Chloe’s cell phone remained on in the event that she needed to speak to any informants. She thought cautiously about her ringtone, which was just herself screaming “I AM IN THE FBI AND YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!” It seemed to be the only part of her identity that remained in this Canadian wilderness. 

“I would like some coffee,” Chloe expressed, posing several times in front of the mirror afterwards. She grabbed her side bag, which was loaded with her laptop and other secret government files, and exited her hotel room. The hotel was a gorgeous, small one with an exterior resembling a log cabin where the rooms led directly outside. Chloe was met with the sound of birds chirping, the sight of lush, green pine trees, and the sound of children’s laughter as the door automatically locked behind her. She began walking down towards the hotel’s entrance, then down the sidewalk towards a local coffee shop. 

_ “Starbucks?”  _ she thought to herself,  _ “Must be a local place. Maybe I can find some clues.” _

Chloe pulled open the front door and let it slowly close as she stepped into the coffee shop. Behind the counter, a young woman greeted her with a polite wave, while other customers were offering their orders to another employee. Chloe looked around with slight suspicion before spotting a corner where she could sit and watch the inhabitants of the shop carefully. She set her bag down onto one of the chairs at the table, then herself, fishing out her laptop and setting it on the table: it was a sleek, HP laptop with a thick sticker reading, “Property of the FBI” diagonally across the front. Chloe left the laptop there while she stood up and walked slowly over to the counter to greet the young woman from moments prior.

The young barista lifted an electronic device to the side of her throat and, while smiling, asked, “Can I help you, ma’am?” The sound of a robotic voice emanated from the device, which surprised Chloe. Her hand moved quickly to her gun, though with the restraint and discipline that 30 years on the force trained her to have, she instead withdrew her wallet. 

“Good afternoon,” Chloe responded, trying to smile as genuinely as she could, though to outsiders she looked like she was passing a kidney stone. “I would like a large coffee.”

“Absolutely,” the robotic voice responded from the friendly young woman, “Do you want room for cream and sugar?” 

To Chloe, this sounded like “Oowoo Ahhroo four cree man shur?” Chloe nearly panicked, but thought quickly to her training and about the best way to respond while maintaining her secret identity and to answer the question as inconspicuously as possible. “My name is Doughy Checker,” she simply explained, forcing a smile and standing there as the barista processed receiving information she didn’t want and not receiving information she needed. The barista just sighed, writing “Bitch” on the cup, and set it aside for the other staff members to put together. 

Chloe stepped to the side to wait for her order and took a moment to check her phone. A missed call from the FBI? She quickly dialed it back, plugging her other ear while her first had the phone pressed to it. “Mrs. Decker,” came the voice immediately, “We have more information about the suspect. His name is--” 

“Doughy Checker!?” came a loud voice, the large coffee now on the countertop with the written name turned away from Chloe’s field of vision. She hung up on her commanding officer and then gave an appreciative “Thank you” as she picked up her coffee. She returned to her table, where her the local newspaper, the Coboconk Call, was placed upon her computer. She sat down quickly, trying to spot who delivered this newspaper no doubt in secret to her. Did someone catch on?

Chloe picked up the newspaper to look at the front page, failing to notice that free copies of the paper were distributed to all of the tables while she was retrieving her coffee from the counter. She took a small sip of her coffee as she located the headline, which read, “Local man finds tree.” She spit the hot coffee out of her mouth in shock at this headline, staining the bottom of the page and dripping all over her laptop computer in the process. Other patrons in the Starbucks began to look at her.

“ _ This must be the guy!”  _ Chloe thought to herself, quickly scanning through the other headlines until she finally located a photo of the man. She retrieved her cell phone and opened the app called “Secret Photos.” An overlay like the Terminator’s was visible on the phone, communicating valuable information such as the time, date, and coordinates of Chloe’s location, as well as an inspirational quote from Maya Angelou. She snapped several pictures of the headline, each time her phone making the shutter sound from old cameras from the 1920’s. Each picture was rotated enough times to give every angle and perspective, the evidence that she truly needed. 

“Since I got the lead so quickly, I should probably learn more about this town.” Chloe forgot to quietly think this and instead spoke it aloud, where families around her turned to look at her quizzically. She opened the newspaper and began to read the comics that were near the back page. She sipped her coffee again, this time enjoying it’s hot, ashen flavor as it tickled its way down her throat and instilled her with the caffeine necessary to provide her full focus. 

While Chloe was preoccupied, two masked men entered the Starbucks holding hunting rifles. “Put your hands up!” they shouted to the employees behind the counter. They immediately complied, some of them shaking, and one of them pissing all over the floor, though he hadn’t noticed the armed men yet and was merely committing the action coincidentally. Chloe read an old Garfield comic strip and laughed about how he hated Mondays. “Boy don’t we all?” she asked rhetorically.

Chloe pressed her fingertip to the tip of her tongue, then turned the page of the newspaper to look at the classifieds section. A local business was hiring a beaver farmer in exchange for room, board, and whatever treasures one could dig up as part of the job. She took a picture of this with her phone as well, as she was still preparing for retirement. 

The armed men were holding out a sack, which was being filled with any cash from the cash registers. Loonies and toonies were clinking together as they poured into the bag. Both men each now had a sack with a dollar sign completely filled and slung over their shoulder, nearly ready to go. 

Chloe found a listing for a boat for sale. “I have more boats than anyone,” claimed the ad. Chloe became suspicious, and made a mental note to check into this person to try to advance her case. Not all in one day, Chloe. You’ve earned that coffee. She proceeded to sip the velvety coffee as the ashen flavor coated and stained her teeth. 

Suddenly, a large bear burst through the large glass window looking out towards the nearby walking trail just outside of the Starbucks! The bear roared, hoisting one of the burglars into the air and throwing him towards the corner of the room. The burglar flew directly past Chloe and into the door for the men’s restroom behind her, locking afterwards to keep the evildoer subdued! In shock, the remaining burglar dropped his hunting rifle, while the bear lifted one of the cash registers above its head, then swung it into the burglar’s head to knock him unconscious! The patrons and staff cheered, as their local neighborhood bear had saved the day!

Chloe sat at the table, touching up her fingernails with a gloss coating that she’d packed in her professional suitcase. 

After the bear was congratulated by the Coboconk mayor and awarded a medal, the two men were taken off by the police. The bear stayed with the staff to help clean up the mess and console some of the traumatized victims of the attack, even going so far as to offer its phone number for support. 

Chloe finished reading the newspaper and broke wind in her chair. She checked her cell phone to see the time, only to find out that it was already 6PM! She immediately grabbed her belongings and stuffed them into her briefcase, including the unfinished coffee that spilled all over the inside and then the floor beneath her, before she tried to hurry from the coffee shop. Due to the commotion and cleaning of the wet floors, she unfortunately slipped, taking a harsh fall and knocking herself unconscious. 

Her last thoughts as she fell were of Trixie, and how she hoped Trixie wouldn’t try to break open the liquor cabinet again.


End file.
